


Reality Shattered

by Judge1974



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda is in the Sequels because why not, But also best Dad, Carbonite Freezing (Star Wars), Din is a frustrated single Dad, F/M, Gen, Inserting more Jedi into the Sequels, Romance and Lightsaber Fights, but mostly romance, fixing what's broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge1974/pseuds/Judge1974
Summary: When Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren are captured by the Empire, Grand Admiral Thrawn decides to capture them permanently and freezes them in carbonite. Decades later, a very confused Ezra is awoken by Poe Dameron...
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 34
Kudos: 119
Collections: Star Wars Fanfiction Discord





	1. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after capture, Ezra Bridger is awoken from cryostasis by Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance...

Now

. . . . . . . . . . 

Cold.

That was all he could feel.

The concept of time, of anything had no bearing. He was aware of only the cold.

Thoughts drifted. They came and went without any impact. Names flashed across his mind, but they meant nothing.

And then, something happened. The cold...stopped. It...diminished. It didn’t go away, not completely, but it changed.

Sounds pierced his ears, and he tried not to wince, as the sounds of something opening reached him. But, nothing was visible beyond the white of the cold.

And then, a voice. Hands touched him, and he recoiled. He could feel himself being lifted out of the box. And then, the feeling of falling.

Ezra gasped, falling to his hands and knees as the feeling of cold left completely. “I can’t see.” He whispered. 

His rescuer grasped his forearm. “Carbon sickness. You may have gaps in your memory too.”

Nausea threatening to overtake him, Ezra focused on the Force, feeling the cold blackness of unconsciousness recede. Then the man’s words replayed. “Gaps?”

There might have been a nod, he wasn’t sure. “What do you remember?”

Ezra frowned, those final moments coming back. A thin, mocking smile, as he was led to the carbonation chamber. The feeling of helplessness, as someone else was lowered first, screaming his name... “There’s a girl in here with me.”

“I don’t know about anyone else, but we have to leave, now!”

Ezra reluctantly stood and leaned on a nearby pillar for support. Her name was lost to him, but he could sense her presence. The feeling of...familiarity. “She’s here.” He shook his head stubbornly. “I can feel her.”

The other man’s head was turned down a nearby hallway. “Kid, this place is going to be crawling with stormtroopers in a few minutes. If you want to live, you have to follow me now!”

Ezra closed his eyes-as though that helped with him being blind-and reached out with the Force, following the feeling of familiar. After a few moments, he smiled. “She’s in the fifth row of stasis pods. Second from the end.” As the other man jogged to free her, Ezra felt for his lightsaber and blaster, nodding in approval as they both were on his belt. “How’d you find me anyway?”

“General Organa!” The other shouted. “For weeks, we’ve been trying to locate survivors of the Imperial cryo-sleep program. We only found this location because of C1-10P.”

Ezra smiled, recognising the designation. A name came to him, worthless, but still bearing the feeling of familiar. Of family. “Good job, Chop.” He stood from the pillar, running to where the other man was working on the girl’s pod. Another name came to him. Organa...“So Bail is a General now?”

The man stilled from his work and stared at Ezra. “What? No, General Leia. She’s been trying to locate survivors for years now.”

Ezra scowled. Leia was a name he knew. A young girl on Lothal, giving orders... “Years?” Using the Force, he accessed the girl’s pod and started to revive her. “What are you talking about?”

The other froze. “Did…did you just use the Force?”

Ezra nodded absently as he opened the girl’s pod, gently grabbing and pulling her out. “Hey.”

She groggily opened her eyes. “Ez…Ezra?”

At the sound of her voice, memories fluttered back to him. A woman, fighting with a dark blade. Black clashing against green, a desperate struggle for victory. Yet, all the same, there was a feeling of joy, a feeling of belonging. As though this was the only thing either would be doing.

A name came to him. Sabine. Worthless, except for the memories. 

He shifted Sabine into his lap. “Hey.” He smiled. “How are you?”

She blinked. “I…I can’t see.”

Ezra frowned and grasped her hand. “That’s carbon sickness. You’ll get better soon.” He threw Sabine’s arm over his shoulder and helped her stand. “I’ll help you.”

The other man ran back up to them. “Hate to break up the reunion, but we need to leave, now!”

Sabine’s hand tightened around Ezra’s shoulder. “Who’s…who’s that.”

Ezra grabbed his blaster pistol. “He’s the guy who freed us.” He turned his head towards him. “I don’t know your name.”

The man shook his head. “I don’t have time for this.” He muttered. “Poe Dameron. We have to go.”

Dameron. The name meant nothing. As more memories flittered back into place, Ezra wondered how long they had been frozen. Where they were. Why the other...Spectres...hadn’t come for them. 

Reaching out with the Force, Ezra focused on his eyes until faint light could be visibly seen, then nodded in approval. “I can see.”

“Using the Force?” Poe Dameron shook his head. “I didn’t realise any Jedi were left.”

The blaster fire sounded closer, so Ezra gripped Sabine a little tighter as they moved. “There aren’t. Not really. Just me and Kanan.”

Kanan. Another name that meant nothing. Other than a voice and the feeling of support. 

Dameron keyed in the code for the blast door and readied his blaster. “I’ll provide cover fire while you get Sabine to safety. There’s a shuttle two klicks to the west. Code is 2-2-4-9. Once she is inside, wait for me.”

Ezra glanced at Sabine, who had fallen unconscious. “Copy.” His hand brushed over his lightsaber as he grabbed his blaster pistol. Better to keep the Jedi thing under wraps until they were more sure of where they were. “Ready?”

“Go!” As the door slid open, Ezra opened fire, not caring whether or not they hit the stormtroopers who, for some reason, had helmets that vaguely resembled smiles. Using rocks and trees for cover, Ezra continued to force the bucketheads to seek cover, while he slowly made his way to the shuttle.

Keying in the code, Ezra spotted Dameron, who was far less careful with his shots as he ran towards the ship. As the ramp lowered, an inquisitive beeping in binary startled Ezra, and he pointed his blaster at a small, circular droid. After a moment, he holstered the weapon as he carried Sabine inside, half-able to understand the binary. 

Setting Sabine down in one of the seats, Ezra rushed outside, regarding the droid. “I’m Ezra.” There was a question, which might have been where he came from. Frowning, he gestured to the Imperial Compound. “I was being held in there.” He pointed his blaster at one of the troopers in Dameron’s way, and focused on the Force, striking the trooper in the helmet moments before he shot Dameron. “I don’t know how long I was held.”

Dameron rushed towards the ship, shouting at the droid-BB-8-to start the engines. “Nice shot.” He commended. “Better buckle up, this is going to be close.”

Ezra crouched as the loading ramp slowly started to raise, using the Force to snipe the incoming troopers. As the shuttle lifted off the grass, he collapsed in beside Sabine, focusing on the important questions. “Where are we?”

There was no response as the ship lurched into hyperspace, but soon Dameron joined them. “Dantooine. The Empire once had a secret base here, but we weren’t able to find it.”

Ezra closed his eyes, straining at the memories just out of reach. An Admiral, a furious Governor, the pieces were there, but they didn’t fit. “How long was I in there?”

Dameron shrugged. “Not sure. Who are you?”

Some things finally clicked into place. “Ezra Bridger.” He gestured to Sabine. “This is Sabine Wren.”

As if a switch was flipped, Dameron leaned forward, eyes wide with interest. “Commander Bridger?” He scoffed, half in amazement, and half in disbelief. “You’re a legend in the Resistance!”

Ezra frowned. Legend? Resistance? Nothing made sense. “What do you mean?”

Dameron raced for the cockpit, dropping the ship out of Hyperspace, only to change directions and jump them back in. “The General will want to see this for herself.”

. . . . . . . . . .


	2. The Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decades before capture, Ezra and Sabine prepare to go to Krownest in order to right the wrongs of Sabine's past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while the Now portion of the story explores Ezra and Sabine in a galaxy thirty years removed from their own, the Then portion explores the events that led up to where we are. 
> 
> Takes place directly after Trials of the Darksaber.

**Then**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

“Do you ever wonder if they’ll commit?”

Sabine stopped repairing her vambrace and looked up at Ezra, who was sitting on a nearby crate, shifting between looking at her and at Kanan, who was conferring with Hera by their landspeeder. “What?”

Ezra gave a small smile. “Kanan and Hera have been dancing around each other for as long as I’ve known them. I’m just wondering if they’ll ever take the leap.”

Sabine chuckled and slipped her vambrace on, nodding as it hummed to life. “Probably, at some point. Hera and I have talked about it before.” She smiled sadly. “Hera’s problem is that she wants to wait until the Empire is overthrown.”

Ezra hummed as he watched his Master. “Seems dangerous.” He remarked. “They could run out of tomorrows.”

Sabine nodded as she joined him on the crates. “Our lives are dangerous.” She reminded him. “Any of our lives could end tomorrow, or the next day.”

Ezra smirked and glanced at her. “What about you?” He questioned. “Have you ever thought about what you are going to do once the Empire is overthrown?”

She frowned. “Ezra, we don’t know if we can overthrow the Empire. Seems silly to make plans for after.”

“I know.” Ezra held out his hands. “Just humour me. If we win, what would you do?”

Sabine looked at her helmet. At the darksaber. “I don’t know.” She looked at Ezra. “I don’t.” She scoffed. “My entire life is about to change. It’s entirely possible my family decides to kill me as soon as they see me.”

“That’s not going to happen.” She looked at Ezra, finding steely resolve in his eyes. “I won’t let it.”

_At least you still have parents to go back to._

Sabine smiled softly. “I know.” She fully turned on her crate and faced him. “I’m sorry.”

Ezra’s smile faded into a frown. “For what?”

She sighed. “I know all of this must be really hard on you. I didn’t-“

“Hey.” One of Ezra’s hands touched her own. “This is important to you. So I’m going to support you, no matter how it makes me feel.”

Sabine looked down, rotating her hand so that it fit in his. “I’m just sorry that it hurts.”

She heard Ezra sigh. “I don’t think it will ever stop hurting.” His hand gently squeezed her own. “But I have you guys now. You’re my family.”

Sabine smiled-a genuine one this time-and stood, extending a hand to Ezra. “Come on.” She pulled him to his feet and led him a few meters away. “I think we can get one more spar in before they’re done.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_“How’d she do?”_

Kanan couldn’t help the grin springing up. “Very well. Once we got past her fears, the teaching’s been easy.”

He could hear the smile in Hera’s voice. _“Sounds like she had a good teacher.”_

All at once, Kanan’s grin faded. “No. A good teacher would have been able to help her from the start, not dump her onto Ezra.”

_“From what you’ve told me, she wasn’t against the idea after few days.”_

Kanan sighed. “That’s not the point. I didn’t know what I was doing with Ezra, and even after experience, didn’t know how to help Sabine.” His focus shifted over to the kids, who were talking. “I’m not a good teacher.”

Hera was silent for a minute. “ _I’m sure none of the Jedi Masters had teaching down a hundred percent either. You trained Ezra well, and it sounds like Sabine is coming along.”_

Kanan scratched his beard, nodding. “Thanks, Hera.”

He could hear her smile again. _“Anytime. Make sure to tell them about the changes."_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ezra grinned and ignited his lightsaber, switching it to low power mode. He nodded as Sabine did the same, the black blade dulling somewhat. Then she charged.

_Double Vision: lightsaber strike to his right forearm, forcing him to drop his lightsaber-_

Ezra rolled to the left, swiping at Sabine’s leg. She dodged, pulling out her blaster pistol, and Ezra’s eyes widened. “That’s cheating.”

She laughed. “If we’re actually fighting, then I need every advantage against the Force.”

Ezra shifted to Form III, ready to deflect any blaster bolts. “Yeah, but-“

Sabine shrugged. “I’m a Mandalorian. Weapons are my religion.” Slowly, she began backing up, and Ezra saw his chance.

Seizing the opportunity, Ezra rushed her, but before he could reach her position, she was gone, using her thruster pack to jump in the air, firing all the while. After a few moments, she holstered the darksaber, grabbing her second blaster.

Ezra continued blocking, thinking of opportunities to end this standoff. He began to block almost on autopilot, thankful for the hundreds of hours of training Kanan had spent on blocking, and reached for the darksaber with the Force.

He grinned as the darksaber flew into his hand, and he activated it, admiring the black blade. He began to charge her, stopping as another lightsaber was activated from behind him.

Whirling, he just managed to block Kanan’s lightsaber with the darksaber, and narrowed his eyes at his Master’s grin. “This isn’t fair!”

Kanan shrugged as he disengaged from the lock. “Life’s not fair.” He slid into Form II. “Ready position.”

Glancing at Sabine, who seemed in danger of losing herself to laughter, Ezra nodded, reversing his grip on the darksaber so that his main saber was pointing at Kanan, and Sabine’s was facing away.

Kanan frowned almost imperceptibly. “What are you doing?”

Ezra grinned. “Ahsoka taught me how she fights.” He lifted his sabers into ready position, his own blade covering the side the darksaber wasn’t.

Carefully, Ezra gauged Kanan’s defensives. Form II, they had discovered, was renowned for dealing with other duelists. The lightsaber form was hard to piece together, with most of the information coming from the Old Republic’s databanks on Count Dooku. The rest they had developed themselves.

The benefit of working together with Kanan on it was that Ezra knew how his Master would fight. A normal duel with Kanan using Form II could last a long time if Kanan decided not to press the advantage.

With his other student watching, Kanan wouldn’t attack first.

Ezra charged him, striking out first with the darksaber, leaving his own on the defensive. Before she had…, Ahsoka hadn’t gotten around to showing him how to actually fight with two sabers, but it couldn’t be that hard, right?

As Kanan blocked the first blow, Ezra brought his lightsaber up to strike, only to find that Kanan had ducked under the darksaber and rolled to be behind him, with the tip of his saber now pointed at the back of Ezra’s neck. “Dead.”

Ezra rolled his eyes and deactivated his lightsaber, handing the darksaber back to Sabine. “I take it we’re heading back?”

Kanan returned his own saber to his belt and nodded. “Hera wants us back tonight. Something’s come up.”

Sabine frowned as she returned the darksaber to the small of her back. “What?”

He shrugged. “She wouldn’t tell me. Wants to have a meeting about it.” He gestured to the speeder. “We should get going.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	3. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Sabine struggle to adjust to their new reality

**Now** ****

**. . . . . . . . . .** ****

Sabine gasped, jerking up in her seat. Unable to see, she tried to find the release for whatever they were holding her in. They were coming! They had Ezra and now-

The murky blackness faded to reveal Ezra kneeling in front of her, eyes concerned. “Sabine?” He whispered.

She gave a small nod, eyeing the ship they were in. Given that Ezra was focused on her and not the pilot, they were no longer captured. “Where are we?”

Ezra sat down beside her. “I’m not sure.” He admitted. “Commander Dameron is taking us to ‘the Resistance’.”

Sabine scowled. “Resistance? What happened to the Rebellion?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ezra shrugging. “Not sure. We had to fight stormtroopers while escaping, but they looked different.”

Some kind of rolling droid stopped in front of them and beeped inquisitively. Sabine closed her eyes, struggling to understand plain binary after spending so many years with Chopper. “How are we holding up?”

The droid trilled and held up a lighter in what she could only assume was a thumbs up. Glancing at Ezra, she answered. “Fine, I guess. Where are we?”

Another series of beeps, and this time Ezra answered. “We’re going to the Ileenium System.” He translated. “The Resistance has a base there.” ****

As the droid rolled away, Sabine faced Ezra. “This isn’t making any sense.”

He nodded. “I know. But I was told to wait until we arrived to ask questions.”

There was silence for several moments before Ezra gently touched her hand. “How are you doing?”

Sabine cradled her head. “How did we get here?” She asked. “I can’t…”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Sabine closed her eyes. “Saxon.” She whispered. Her hand cradled her stomach.

Gently, Ezra touched her arm. “You’re okay.” He whispered. “We’re okay.”

Sabine looked at him. “What about Kanan and the others?”

Ezra looked down. “I don’t know.” He admitted.

Silence once again reigned as the ship they were on exited hyperspace. A moment later, their pilot-Commander Dameron, likely-stepped out and sat down in a seat across from them. “How are you guys doing?”

Sabine shrugged. “Confused, mostly.”

Commander Dameron nodded. “That’s to be expected with carbon sickness.” He extended a hand. “My name is Poe Dameron.”

Warily, Sabine grasped his forearm. “Sabine Wren.” She could read the question on his face. “I don’t know how we got there.”

“Neither do we.” Poe gestured to the droid. “BB-8 found out that there were too many patrol units on Dantooine to be routine, so they sent me to investigate. We thought it could be a staging ground for an invasion.”

Ezra looked shocked. “All those troopers were there just to guard us?”

“Yes.” Poe nodded. “Every other pod was empty. There was nearly a platoon of stormtroopers guarding the two of you.” He leaned forward. “Do you know why?”

Sabine shook her head. “No. The last thing I remember is…”

Lightsabers flashing. Green and black locked in a deadly dance for domination. A blaster shot followed by searing pain. And the feeling of cold.

She looked at Ezra, stricken. “I don’t know.”

_‘You’re not a Wren.’_

Thankfully, Ezra took over the conversation. “Where are we going?”

Poe gave a small smile. “Our base. The Resistance will be-“

“Hold on.” Ezra held out a hand. “We’re not joining anything. We don’t even know where we are!”

Sabine nodded. “We need to figure things out first.”

Poe nodded. “At least come talk to General Organa. The Resistance can provide you with a ship, and you can find your place in the Galaxy.”

Looking at Ezra, who nodded, Sabine gave a small smile. “Let’s do it.”

As Poe returned to the cockpit, Ezra faced Sabine. “How much do you remember?”

An explosion. The shuttle going down. Ezra struggling to protect them. Him sending her reassurances that they’d be alright despite clearly being terrified himself…

Sabine looked him in the eyes. “Not much. Just little bits.” She watched as he folded in on himself for a moment. “Can you sense Kanan?”

Ezra closed his eyes for a long time. Then he shook his head. “No.” Sliding down in his seat, he cradled his head in his hands. “What if we’ve been in cryo for hundreds of years, and everyone we know is gone?”

Gently, Sabine touched his hand. “Then we’ll survive, like we always do.” Mentally debating, she rested her head on Ezra’s shoulder. “Remember Concord Dawn?”

Slowly, Ezra’s head fell to rest atop hers. “I try not to.” He gave a quiet yawn. “Besides, Rau saved us then.”

Sabine smiled and wriggled closer to him. “We’ll figure it out.” She blinked, fighting sleep. “We’re a team.”

Eventually, the pull of sleep became too strong, and Sabine surrendered to it, listening to Ezra’s deep breathing indicating he had done the same. They’d be fine.

They had each other.

**. . . . . . . . . .** ****

Poe glanced back at the duo and sighed. Extreme exhaustion was common after a significant amount of time in cryo, but they had work to do.

His mind swam. Commander Ezra Bridger had been a legend. One of the few Jedi in the Rebellion until Commander Luke Skywalker, Commander Bridger had been based in the Lothal Sector, battling Grand Admiral Thrawn.

The histories placed their final encounter on Krownest, but Poe had always thought he had been killed. Or that they had killed each other. After that last battle, Thrawn had vanished as well. And while the other Spectres had been sighted in the decades since, there was nothing on Ezra Bridger or Sabine Wren.

Until now, it seemed.

Dantooine had been an Imperial secret base, one that the Imperial Remnant had occupied for some time before being driven out by Marshal Dune’s team in 9 ABY. Given how long it had taken General Organa to uncover the bunker Commander Bridger was in, it made sense they were missed so long ago.

Poe slowly sank into the chair and sighed. This was not how the mission was supposed to go. His mission had been to sneak in, discover what the First Order was doing on Dantooine, and get out.

As they exited hyperspace, Poe grabbed his comlink. “Black Leader to Control, coming in with two packages.”

His comm buzzed. _“Packages? Say again, Black Leader?”_

Poe mentally sighed. This was going to be hard to explain. “Reconnaissance turned into retrieval. Contact the Old Folk’s Home; they’re going to want to see this.”

_“Copy that, Black Leader. When you return, Tantive wants a word.”_

Poe grimaced. Wonderful. “Copy.”

Shutting off the comlink, Poe stared at the stars for a moment. Then he whirled, blaster drawn, to face Commander Bridger, who was sitting in the copilot’s chair. “Everything alright?”

Slowly, Poe lowered the blaster. “Thought you were asleep.”

He shrugged. “Hard to relax when you don’t know what’s going on.” There was an accusation there, but Poe decided to ignore it. “Where are we?”

Poe glanced at the approaching world. “Mandalore. We have a contact here. They can get us to the Resistance.”

Bridger folded his arms. “We’re not joining a war. We haven’t finished our own yet.”

Poe held up his hands. “I know. But this is a stolen First Order Transport. If we head straight to our base, the First Order is going to be all over us. But they wouldn’t dare try attacking the Mandalorians.”

Bridger scoffed. “In my experience, most of the population was loyal to the Empire.”

“Times have changed.” Poe leaned back in his seat. “During the war, the Mandalorians were hunted. Only a few survived what became known as the Great Purge. The ones that did stayed hidden for years before fighting to reclaim what was left of Mandalore.”

“And we’re meeting one of them now?”

Poe nodded. “One of.” Slowly, they began to descend onto the planet. “He spent most of his time after the war searching for the Jedi, and even found one, before that Jedi vanished.” He glanced at Bridger. “He might force you to train his kid.”

Bridger’s eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about?”

Poe chuckled. This was going to be fun. “You’ll find out soon enough.”


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Sabine take a mission by themselves, one that very quickly falls apart...

**Then**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

“You’re what?” Sabine stared at Hera and scoffed. “You’re taking a mission?”

Hera sighed. “It’s not like that, Sabine. We’ve learned that the TIE Defender is being manufactured on Dantooine. Because we have the most experience with them, Rebel Command wants us to go.”

Sabine glanced over at Ezra, who’s face was clouded. No doubt, he was concerned, both about this mission and what would await them on Krownest, but she also was sure that her own fears were bleeding through whatever bond they had.

It was funny. Ever since Kanan had gave a lesson on the Force two weeks earlier, Sabine had been spending a lot of time trying to feel something, anything, that would connect her to the crew.

Not being Force-Sensitive, or whatever it was that made Kanan and Ezra able to make rocks float, Sabine knew that the odds of forming the type of connections the Jedi had would be nigh impossible. And, for the most part, it was.

Ezra seemed to be different.

The previous week, during one of their spars, Sabine had managed to tag his left forearm. It was minor, both the burn and the victory, but what was odd was that it had felt as though Sabine had been burnt. As though she was feeling the same pain he was.

Of course, Sabine would never tell something like that to Ezra. It felt almost like a breach of his privacy, and she wasn’t sure how she would even _begin_ to talk about something like that.

Or how he would take it.

She couldn’t use the Force. That much she knew, after fruitlessly, and rather embarrassingly, trying to make the darksaber come to her with an outstretched hand. Fortunately, no one else had been in the commons at the time.

But the point was, she couldn’t use the Force. So she had no idea how she was feeling the same pain Ezra was. It didn’t make any sense.

She pulled out of her musings as Ezra took a small step forward to stand beside her. “We can’t abandon Sabine’s mission either. Both are important.” He took a breath. “So we split up. Hera, Kanan and Zeb go to Dantooine, and Chopper, Sabine and I go to Krownest.”

After a long moment, Kanan nodded. “It’s a good plan, considering.”

Hera sighed. “Fine. But be careful.”

Sabine nodded. “We will.” She nudged Ezra. “Come on, we should get ready.”

**. . . . . . . . . .** ****

Ezra closed his eyes as they descended onto Krownest. He could feel waves of anxiety coming from Sabine, and he wanted to help. When he had first joined the Spectres, bonds were not something that came easily. His bond with Kanan had taken months to form, and the others were even longer.

But Sabine was special. His bond with her grew slowly, but it had also grown further than the others. In the beginning, Ezra could get a general sense of where she was. It had evolved to include feelings, and he soon found he could influence those feelings.

There had been a time, when Sabine had gone undercover to help Wedge and the others defect, that their bond was the only reason Ezra had known where to find them. It was something he had never spoken of, unsure of how to talk about the link they shared. So he kept quiet, and tried to help her the best he could.

He had sworn he would never use their bond, his connection, for his benefit, only hers. Besides that one moment of heroics, Ezra often used the bond to send reassurances to her, to help calm her mind. There were times he felt this was an invasion of privacy, but her pain called out to him. He could _feel_ it. Why should they both suffer if he could help her?

Now was one such time.

Reaching into their bond, Ezra sent waves of reassurance and peace towards the Mandalorian, and gradually felt her relax.

Until they reached Krownest.

As they descended onto the planet, Ezra could feel Sabine’s dread grow. Looking through their bond, he could see that she was plainly terrified of what awaited her on the surface. There was something…something that she did, something she was so scared of confronting.

A rocket hit their ship, and Ezra automatically reached for Sabine’s seat, steadying himself. “What now!”

She grunted as the ship hurtled towards the surface. “Working on it!”

Before Ezra could do anything, another rocket hit their ship. “Dank Ferrik!” Sabine yelled as the control panel began sparking. The _Phantom II_ began spinning towards the ground. “Hang on!”

Then everything went black.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Slowly opening her eyes, Sabine groaned. “Ezra?”

There was no response, and Sabine gingerly lifted her head from the ruined console of the Phantom to try and spy her friend. The ceiling of the ship had caved in, and the back half of the ship was gone.

Amidst all the loose wiring was Ezra, unconscious on the ground and bleeding from the head. Sabine tried not to panic, and instead focused on trying to get out from her own predicament. The force of the impact had bent the cockpit of the ship, and Sabine’s right arm was pinned under the canopy. Fruitlessly struggling for a few moments, she next tried to grab the darksaber at the small of her back, to cut her way out, but her left arm lacked the leverage.

Sounds of jetpacks drew close, and Sabine, as a last-ditch effort, grabbed her blaster pistol. With only her left hand available, the odds of actually being able to hit something was slim, but she had to protect Ezra.

Craning her head as far to the right as it would go, Sabine’s eyes widened as she spied two Mandalorians wearing Clan Wren colours grab Ezra, and drag him out. A third Mando, wearing Supercommando armour, came closer to her, and Sabine tried to point her pistol at them. “Don’t-“

He lifted his blaster and stunned her.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Where am I?_

Unwilling to give away he was awake, Ezra resisted the temptation to move, instead focusing on what he could hear.

Ezra scowled minutely. Sounds were muted, as though far away, and there was this odd hiss that sounded periodically.

After a few moments, Ezra decided to chance it and tried to move his right arm. Nothing happened, and he scowled. Still keeping his eyes closed, he tried to move his legs, but they wouldn't cooperate either. Finally opening his eyes, Ezra stared out the small red viewport at what seemed to be a detention cell. He was able to move his head a few centimetres, and his eyes widened at what looked like a box. He tried to take a deep breath, to calm himself, and found he ran out of air quickly.

That explained the odd hiss. It must be regulating his oxygen.

Struggling to stay calm, Ezra tried to reach into the Force and quickly panicked. _He couldn’t feel the Force_.

The one thing that had been a constant throughout his life, whether he had realised it or not, was gone, and it felt like he was missing a limb. He couldn’t-

The thought of Sabine rose, and Ezra struggled to shove everything else down. She needed him, there wasn’t time to have a panic attack.

Throwing caution to the wind, he struggled against the weird box thing and was rewarded with a dull jolt of electricity, a clear warning to stay put.

Not willing to use his limited air to sigh, Ezra closed his eyes. All he could do now was wait for Sabine.

**. . . . . . . . . .** ****

Sabine awoke in a cell, her right arm pinned to her chest. A quick flex, which had her gritting her teeth in pain, confirmed that it was broken. The throbbing indicated that she hadn’t been given anything for the pain, and she knew she likely wasn’t getting any.

The blast doors on the far side of the detention cells slid open, and Sabine didn’t bother hiding her disgust from-

“Mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Judge! Sorry for the delay, I had all written and ready to be updated on Christmas Day, and decided to post the end of it to my Fanfiction Discord family. The original ending to this chapter was for Ezra and Sabine to land normally, and the 'Legacy of Mandalore' would continue as per the episode. They suggested I change it in favour of the ending you see now, and thus this delay was born. 
> 
> Their fault, not mine.
> 
> Judge


End file.
